<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sure Thing by RockyRants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670079">Sure Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRants/pseuds/RockyRants'>RockyRants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel's not as dumb as he looks, Blood, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Injured husk gets patched up, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Soft Angel, Soldier Husk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRants/pseuds/RockyRants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Working for the Radio Demon came with its own occupational hazards. The last person Husk expected to help him get patched up though was Angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sure Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen, no one roughs Husk up, so I'm taking the opportunity to do it myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The problem with being at the Radio Demon’s beck and call was that Husk often found himself “performing” for Alastor’s entertainment. Mainly by way of protecting the demon’s turf. Though he didn’t always remember the details of it. </p><p class="p1">There were times where Alastor could just snap his fingers and let the eldritichian horrors take care of whatever pest thought it would be a good idea to mess with him. But where was the showmanship? The Panache? The style?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">An aerial assault, though, that was much more entertaining.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">According to one of them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Husk’s head and back slammed into the rough concrete of the building’s roof. He felt his own flesh tear from the impact of being thrown, but only minutely. The bird demon Al had sent him after descended with a scream, taloned hands reaching out for the other’s wings with every intention to tear them apart. Thinking fast, Husk rolled out of the way and grabbed the other with his tail, strangling the demon.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He swore up and down that he didn’t remember what happened during these fights. Typically Alastor would physically scrub the memories from his mind. And when that wouldn’t work, there was always booze. Lots of it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">What felt like a blink later, Husk stood over what was left of the bird like demon at his feet. His own chest heaving, the fur of his paws mat with blood. The other demon let out a pained squawk as their eyes opened, causing Husk to lunge at them again, mouth curled into a vicious snarl. He didn’t stop until the demon beneath his claws stopped moving.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“An excellent performance, Husker! Truly some of your best work,” Alastor poked at the unidentifiable remains carefully, an applause track playing, “Feeling a little tense, are we?” He asked, glancing over to the chimera. Husk was kneeling, claws digging into the rough concrete of the roof as he tried to calm himself down. Alastor’s shoes clicked as he walked over to the other. Stopping in front of him, he made a move to touch the other’s head, “Let’s take care of that.”<br/><br/>Husk moved lightening fast to snatch at Alastor’s wrist, claws digging into the overlord’s flesh until blood bubbled near the surface.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do. Not. Fucking. Touch me.” He growled out, grabbing Alastor’s wrist harshly. The Radio Demon eyed his best soldier carefully, his smile settled into a knowing smirk. Withdrawing his hand with a shrug, Alastor lowered his mouth to lick the blood off of his wrist.<br/><br/>“Hm. Very well,” Alastor twirled his microphone opening a portal back to the hotel, “After you, my dear fellow, I shall be along… shortly.”<br/><br/>Husk pushed past Alastor, his ears pinned flat against his head. If there was one thing he couldn’t stand about these sort of fights, it was waiting for Alastor to finish his meal after them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He pushed through the portal, feeling the sting of his wounds twinge with every step. Niffty could get on his ass about the bloodied footprints later. Right now, he needed to stop hearing his heart beating in his eardrums.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Angel strutted back to the hotel, work bag slung across his body. He arched his top two arms over his head, stretching out as he hummed. It was a shockingly good day, he thought as he hipchecked the lobby door open. It was rare that Valentino had him on rehearsals; but with a new club opening up soon, he wanted every performance for opening night to look as flawless as possible. It was a perfect change of pace. <br/><br/>Angel kicked the door shut behind him, still humming, until he slipped. Letting out an indignant squeak, he managed to catch himself before looking down at the floor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ay! Who the fuck spilled-” Angel caught himself. It wasn’t that someone had spilled anything. He could recognize bloodied footprints when he saw them. And they had led straight to the bar. Angel grabbed the strap of his bag tightly, pulling the small knife from his boot.</p><p class="p1"><br/>He was ready for just about anything. What he wasn’t ready for was seeing Husk sitting behind the bar nursing a large bottle of booze looking like absolute shit. <br/><br/>“Husk?”<br/><br/>The cat demon jumped, snarling with his claws out. Angel held his hands up defensively, tucking his knife back into his boot. <br/><br/>“Woah, woah! It’s just me!” <br/><br/>Husk grit his teeth and settled back against the bar as carefully as he could. Angel had never seen the other demon this disheveled. And he’d seen the demon passed out at the bar for fourteen consecutive hours. <br/><br/>His feathers were twisted across his wings. His hat was long since missing. Fur was mussed and standing on edge. Husk’s face contorted in pain as his wings flexed and shifted. He took another swig of booze, hyper aware of Angel sitting down across from him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Go. Away.” He snarled. <br/><br/>“Is your foot bleeding?”<br/><br/>“No.” <br/><br/>“What happened?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“None of your fucking business.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Angel took a deep breath and pushed himself back up onto his feet. Husk could hear him walking away and felt the tension in his shoulders relax just a bit. The last thing he wanted was for anyone else to see him like this. At least Niffty knew to leave him alone until he was back to himself. <br/><br/>He immediately tensed up when he heard footsteps coming back towards the bar. He braced himself for Vaggie or Charlie’s prying questions, eyes clenched tight. He could feel his heart beating in his ears again, the drumming sounding more and more like gunshots with every beat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But he didn’t hear questions or the tell tale sign of high pitched concern. He heard… humming. Husk opened his eyes again to see a pair of sock clad feet in front of him. Angel sat down against the bar back, an old looking train case in one of his hands. <br/><br/>“I told you to piss off,” He grumbled, tightening his grip on the bottle.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ya know it takes a lot more than that ta get me ta go away, honey,” Angel teased. He opened the train case and pulled out a wash cloth, wetting it under the bar sink “So where are ya hurt?”<br/><br/>“I don’t need a nurse.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Angel glanced over his shoulder. Husk’s ears were still pinned to his head, still letting out small huffs of pain every time he took a drink. <br/><br/>“As fantastic as I would look in that get up, I’m not tryin’ ta be your nurse. Tryin' to save your ass, really. Ya want Chacha to be asking ya questions about how you’re feeling every day for the next week while ya heal? Or ask ya questions about where ya been? Trust me, from personal experience, it’s a little jarring to get that kinda motherly concern,” Angel wrung out the wash cloth and set it on the edge of the train case.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Husk grit his teeth, snarl relaxing as he considered his options. He huffed and peeled himself off of the bar. Angel’s brows furrowed hearing the sticky sound of blood soaked flesh peeling back from wood. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I can’t reach it,” He muttered, not wanting to move furtherthan he had</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What?” Angel squatted down to be at Husk’s eye level. <br/><br/>“It’s my back, fucker threw me hard against a roof.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Angel did his best to skirt around the chimera’s wings to look at husk’s back. His fur was wet with blood from the base of his skull down past where his wings connected to his shoulders. Angel took the cloth in his hands and began lightly dabbing at the fur, doing his best to not cause any more pain as he tried to see the extent of the damage. <br/><br/>“Look, I’m just gonna-“ He went to move the fur away from the base of Husk’s head to get a better look.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Husk stopped hearing what Angel was saying. He could only act. <br/><br/>He could remember a gun being pressed to the back of his head. He grabbed the assailant, flipping him over his shoulder and slamming him down in the mud. A quick punch to the face to disorient the fucker. Pulling the knife from his boot he made a move to slice the other’s throat open. A human throat. <br/><br/>The assailant let out a confused yell and soon Husk felt his own legs swept out from underneath his body. Two rolls on the ground later his arms were pinned down. The face of the enemy looming over him, laughing and-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“-usk! HUSK!” Angel had Husk pinned down, lip slightly bleeding. Two hands holding down his arms, another two holding his wings in place to keep him from thrashing, “Fucking hell, it’s just me!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Husk looked around taking stock of where he was. There was no mud. There was no rain. No sweltering humid heat. No knife in his hand. No enemy trying to kill him. Military uniform replaced with fur and wings. And Angel; looking more concerned than he had ever seen the spider look.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Husk fought to take a deep breath, still half trembling from the memory.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Angel reached up with one hand and cupped Husk’s face, giving him something to ground himself to. He thumbed over the demon’s cheek. Husk felt himself leaning into the other's hand. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s just me. You’re at the hotel. You’re safe, okay?” He swallowed, wiping the blood from his lip, “We gotta get you back to your room." He slowly climbed off of the other, shutting the train case, “I’m gonna help you up, that okay?”<br/><br/>For once, Husk didn’t have a comeback for Angel. His anger drained out of him while terror took its place. He nodded minutely and let Angel carefully pick him up. <br/><br/>“Can ya walk?” <br/><br/>Again, Husk nodded. He kicked one of the booze bottles on the floor, flinching at the noise it made. Angel didn’t touch him for fear of being thrown and punched again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Charlie had given Husk a room on the first floor, decently close to the bar. It hadn’t had the same level of personalization that Angel had put into his own room. The walls were the same dark red of the lobby. Furniture still the same dark wood. What did surprise Angel was the fact that Husk’s bed was made immaculately, but not the way that Niffty usually made beds.<br/><br/>The covers weren’t turned down. And there wasn’t one of those little candies she usually left sitting on it. All of the additional pillows had been tossed on the floor, leaving one in the center of the bed. Sheets pulled tight and crisp against the mattress. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Go lie down on your stomach. Don’t wanna get too much blood on your bed if we can help it, yeah? You don’t strike me as a guy who’d be into that sorta thing,” Angel let out a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood out of habit. Husk's jaw only clenched, his grip on Angel tightening slightly. <br/><br/>Shuffling onto the bed Husk grabbed his pillow, preessing his face into it forcefully. Anything to shut the world out. The spider carefully made his way over to the bed, putting a hand down near the other’s head to let him know he was there. <br/><br/>“I gotta get closer to your back. You let me know if you need me to get off,” He kept his voice even and quiet as he made a move to straddle the other’s hips carefully. In the better light of Husk’s room he could more clearly see the scrapes and scratched that made their way down the other’s back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Aight, It ain't as bad as I thought it was. Ya need some stitches up here ta keep ya skull safe,” He said, gently tapping Husk’s neck near the wound he’d touched earlier, “Everything else should be fine by the mornin’,” Angel leaned over the other, popping the train case open again.  <br/><br/>Husk lifted his head just enough to see pink hands reaching in to pull out iodine and stitching equipment. He flinched again, grabbing the pillow tighter when he felt the iodine dabbing at his wound. <br/><br/>“So, Strawberry fuck face got you doin’ his dirty work or what?” Angel asked as he began sewing the other demon up, wanting to distract him from the pain. Husk let out a non committal noise.<br/><br/>“How’d you guess.” He said dryly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I am one perceptive fucker,” Angel teased, smile on his face as he continued to work, “ ‘Sides. I know he keeps ya on a leash. Not the fun kind, but- well ya know. I seen ya come back cleanin’ blood off ya paws more than one time.” When Husk didn’t answer, Angel’s smile fell just a bit, “That shit you pulled back there. Never seen ya pull that kinda shit before.”<br/><br/>“Booze usually keeps it away,” He huffed. <br/><br/>“My brotha used to get the same thing when he came back from bein’ in Germany. Ain’t the first time I’ve had to deal with someone tacklin’ me for unsexy reasons,” Angel nodded, “You punch real good.” <br/><br/>Husk pushed himself up a bit to see that Angel’s lip had stopped bleeding. The spider offered him a soft smile.</p><p class="p1"><br/>“Sorry… about that.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, no, no! Lets me know ya didn’t fuck something up back here," He gestured to Husk's head, "Now hold still. I don’t wanna poke nothin’ I’m not supposed to.” <br/><br/>Husk just stared at his bed sheets<br/><br/><br/>“What’s he got ya doin’ exactly? I mean at least when I get fucked up like this it’s cause I gotta make Val money, but you…”<br/><br/>“Alastor only likes getting his hands so dirty.” Husk huffed, “Calls me in when people are fuckin’ with his turf. Says he’s got a reputation to uphold.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Hmm, least you're on some kinda fun detail."<br/><br/>"What part about this look's like it's any fun?" </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I mean how ya don't have to take shit from no one. Not- not that this kinda stuff was actually fun." He sighed, "Trust me... I know it's not a good time comin' back with work injuries. How’d you get stuck workin’ for the Radio Demon, anyway?” <br/><br/>“You do stupid shit when you’ve been sitting in mud and blood for two years," Husk tucked his head back down into the pillow.</p><p class="p1"><br/>“Ouch. You made that deal topside?” He shook his head, “I get it tho. Gotta do what you gotta do to survive.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That why you put up with that asshole at the studio?” <br/><br/>Angel hesitated for a brief second before continuing his work.<br/><br/>“Yeah. Don’t gotta worry about extermination every year, get all the blow I could want, it’s a good time.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Aren’t you a rotten liar,” Husk snorted.<br/><br/>“Look I can scrap with the best of ‘em. Doesn’t mean I wanna put my neck on the line every year.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You said when your brother got back… You didn’t fight during the war?” <br/><br/>Angel let out a laugh.<br/><br/>“You kiddin’? Absolutely fuckin’ not. Not that my pops didn’t try. Paid off every medical examiner from home to top brass. But they needed a kid that could see outta both of his eyes, not just one.” <br/><br/>Husk pushed himself up, looking at Angel’s mismatched eyes in confusion. The spider demon tapped his pink and black eye.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“My sis and I were born too early. Her eyes were fine. Mine got fucked up. Imagine my surprise when I got down here and could see outta both of them. Still, kept me outta the line of fire for a while I guess. An’ someone needed to stay back and help with the business.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah? What business would that be?” <br/><br/>“Oh ho, finally got you interested in me to get you talkin’ back, huh?” Angel laughed, “My dad worked for the Genovese Family. Weren’t ever a capo or nothin’ but we did aight. When my brotha went off to war, he had me take up a few of his collection routes. One thing led to anotha and…” he shrugged, “Point is, if you were gonna let anyone patch ya up, be grateful its me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Look who knows so much,” Husk chuckled.<br/><br/>“Hey! I got plenty of life and after life experience patchin’ shit up. Val ain’t exactly gentle,” He paused for a moment before finishing off the stitches, “There.” He finished off the stitches, biting the thread to break it. He paused, looking over the other’s mussed wings and reached over to smooth a couple of the feathers back into place. Husk’s shoulders immediately tightened. <br/><br/>“What do you think you’re doing?” <br/><br/>“Your feathers are all fucked up,” Angel said calmly, hyper-focusing on them, “Just lemme fix 'em.” <br/><br/>Husk rolled his eyes, face planting back in the pillow. Angel clapped his hands together excitedly. And got to work. His four hands gently starting at the edges, smoothing out the secondaries and brushing out loose feathers carefully. Husk couldn’t remember the last time someone had messed with his wings. It didn’t take long before Husk was half asleep, purr rumbling in his chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Pft.” Angel couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. Husk cracked an eye open. <br/><br/>“What?” <br/><br/>“You were purring,” He grinned, “It’s cute though! Don’t let me stop you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Husk smirked and whacked one of his wings upright, knocking Angel clean off his back and onto the floor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey!”<br/><br/>“Whoops.” <br/><br/>“Asshole, my knees are already bruised from today.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Busy day at work?” He asked, sitting up to rest his head on his hand, clearly teasing him. Angel pointed at him with a smile on his face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Fa once: not in the way you’d think!” He stood back up, dusting himself off before climbing back up on the bed, “Boss is openin’ another club soon, me an’ a coupla the other girls were rehearsing today. Floor work fucks up your knees,” He lightly hit Husk’s wing as he straddled the demon’s back again, “Now, don’t move, I’m nearly done.” Nimble hands went back to work straightening feathers. Angel went back to humming to himself; Husk wracking his brain to figure out what the other was humming. He was roused out of his thoughts by Angel’s hands stopping briefly. <br/><br/>“Hey… look I know it ain’t my business but-“</p><p class="p1"><br/>“But you’re a nosy asshole?” Husk offered, eyes still closed as Angel worked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ya, sure, fine. But does Al… Y’know, treat ya okay?” <br/><br/>“Concerned?”<br/><br/>“Yes.” <br/><br/>Husk hesitated before nodding.<br/><br/>“I don’t like being at his beck and call all the time. But he doesn’t ever leave Niffty or I for dead. When either of us are particularly fucked up he tends to take care of it. Doesn’t let us sit in those memories for long. Doesn’t try to take anything more than what we signed over.” <br/><br/>“Hmmm, sounds nice,” Angel said, sounding half sad.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He’s fair. I wouldn’t exactly classify him as nice.” <br/><br/>“Fair’s better than nothin’,” Angel shrugged, he began humming to himself again, reaching over to the train case he pulled out a bottle with pills in it, “You’re gonna want to take a coupla these.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey, I'm not-”<br/><br/>“Oh calm down. It’s just asprin.” Angel huffed, “I’m not about to share my good shit. As much as I like ya.” He winked and placed the pills on the bedside table, sliding the bottle back into the case. Angel closed it with a click and knelt next to the bed, crossing his arms on the sheets, “You’re gonna wanna lay on your stomach for a while and let the stitches do their job. I wouldn't try to clean or nothin' til morning.”<br/><br/>“Why are you bein’ so nice to me?” Husk asked, eyebrows furrowing. Angel was always ‘nice’ to him, sure, but not so genuinely. Usually it was just relentless flirting and jokes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Payback. For all those times you took care of my stupid ass?” He offered with a smile, “You know why, kitty cat. Thought it was obvious.” He leaned over and kissed the other’s cheek, “Y’know if you ever get nightmares I could always lend ya Nuggets. He’s great at helping with that sorta thing. You wanna talk about a great nurse.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Husk’s brain entirely short circuited when the porn star kissed his cheek. Flirting was one thing, this was deliberate. Angel drummed on the edge of the bed before pushing himself up.<br/><br/>“I’ll leave ya alone.”<br/><br/>Husk reached out and grabbed one of Angel’s hands and gave it a small squeeze.<br/><br/>“…Can you stay?” He asked after a moment, “Can’t promise I won’t accidentally tackle you again… Until Al gets back and can stop all this,” He gestured to his head, “I could fall back in again. Shockingly enough, your yammering seems to help.”<br/><br/>Angel sat back down next to the bed, not letting go of Husk’s hand as he pulled his legs up to his chest. He nodded.<br/><br/>“Sure thing, kitty cat. Sure thing.” He rubbed the back of Husk’s hand with his thumb, feeling the cat relax again under the touch, “You wanna hear about the time Cher and I drew mustaches on every single one of Vox’s electric billboards? We made a drinkin’ game outta it.”<br/><br/>Husk laughed, moving his pillow to prop up his head better.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sure thing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted Angel taking care of someone for once.</p><p>Also I totally headcannon that Husk has some military habits that just don't die. Like making his bed every morning.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>